Can You Feel The Love Tonight!
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: After the final battle with Gideon. Scott and Ramona figure out just how much they missed each other. LEMON!


Scott Pilgrim sighed loudly as he and Ramona walked into the apartment that Scott's parents had purchased for him after they had broken up. Every part of both of their bodies hurt worse than either of them thought possible. Every muscle was tense after fighting Gideon Gordon Graves. Scott sat on the cheap couch that he had bought from Stephen Stills' boyfriend, Joseph, for $20 Half of one of the cushions was completely torn off and the other one a spring would poke you in an area you really didn't want poked.

Scott turned on the TV as Ramona dug through the fridge that had just a gallon of milk and some cookies in it.

"It's called a grocery store dude," Ramona said after she got back up with the Ziploc bag of cookies hanging from her mouth and the gallon of milk that was almost empty in her fight hand. She smiled to herself, she knew Scott was completely exhausted and found it amusing to see him struggle to stay awake. She put the cookies and gallon of milk down on the cushion that would poke you and sat down on the half torn one. She opened the Ziploc bag and took several cookies. She put two in her mouth and sipped some of the half spoiled milk. It expired it two hours, so why not?

"Hungry?" Scott asked watching his favorite TV show. Despite his obvious idiocy, he loved to watch nature and history documentaries.

"Isn't this a little beyond your intelluctual capabilities, dude?" Ramona asked casually trying very hard to tease her boyfriend. She ate two more cookies and sipped the rest of the milk.

Scott leaned back and felt his eyelids force themselves shut. Ramona smiled and used her super strength, enhanced by the ring that Gideon had bought for her immediately after their reunion that gate her a +2 Strength stat. He felt she could use it, because of the huge hammer that she called her weapon. She layed him down on the bed, that sweaked loudly. She laughed loudly at the sound it made and went back into the kitchen to put away the cookies and throw away the empty gallon of milk. She went back into the bedroom and leaned against the door hearing Scott sleep talk.

"I love you Ramona Victoria Flowers," He said loudly, rolling over onto his stomach. Ramona felt her cheeks turn red. He had said it only once before, but she felt that he did not really mean it. After everything he had done for her, she knew he meant it.

"I love you too Scott Pilgrim," Ramona said feeling her cheeks turn piercing red. She approached the bed and rolled him over. She kissed his forehead and sat him up taking off the plumtree shirt that he still had on. She undid the laces to the shoes he had on, nearly gagging at the horrible smell of the old shoes. His feet themselves did not smell, just the shoes. She threw them down and let him fall back down onto the bed, stirring him slightly, but did not wake him. She sighed loudly and nervously fumbled with his pants. She undid them and slid them down his legs, wanting to make him as comfortable so he would sleep as peacefully as possible. He deserved the rest, she knew that and anyone that woke him would have to deal with an angry Ramona Flowers, with a hammer and a strength enhancement ring. Not a comfortable combination for anyone who found themselves on the recieving end of her hammer. Envy had been and still hadn't been able to fully recover. She walked into the bathroom and quickly stripped. She looked at herself in the mirror covered her breasts and center with her hands. She stepped into the shower and felt hot water run over her tense body. She quickly shampooed her green hair and felt her entire body relax. She closed her eyes and replayed the image of her and Scott finally destroying Gideon. It made her smile brightly. She couldn't be happier to finally get Gideon out of her head once and for all not to mention that Scott had finally been able to cope with his mistakes and learn to live with his faults.

_"I love him so much," _Ramona thought to herself. She quickly cleaned her body and wrapped a heavy bath towel around herself. She stepped back into the bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible. She dropped the towel her body still moist, but not dripping wet. She went to the dresser and found a pair of Scott's Xbox pajamas, which he never wore because the only thing he ever wore to sleep were his boxers. Ramona smiled before bending over and slipped her feet through the cotton pajamas.

Scott's eye cracked open and his mind was completely blown, literally by what he saw. The beautiful Ramona Victoria Flowers bent over in front of him. His ultimate fantasy had become a reality. Scott felt sweat on his brow when she bent over further and he was able to see her beautiful flower. Scott felt himself get stiff as a board in under a second. He dared not close his eyes fearing that he was dreaming and that even blinking would make it end. Ramona squinted her eyes she knew that Scott was watching her and, to be honest, she didn't mind, in fact, she liked it. She wagged her butt at him, pretending that she needed the extra leverage to get inside the pajama bottoms. Scott felt himself get even harder if that was at all possible. Ramona finished putting on the pajama bottoms, making sure to take her time in standing back up. Scott snapped his eyes back shut silently prayed that she didn't know he had watched her. She sat on the bed after putting on a t shirt and laying down next to her boyfriend who she knew was not sleeping.

Ramona felt her stomach turn with excitement when she looked down at his throbbing member. Scott could feel Ramona looking at him and felt his mind run with thoughts of how he would explain this to her in the morning. Ramona looked to the side and smiled evily as an idea hit her like a ton of bricks. She would tease him more than she had ever done before. She layed on her back and placed her hands on her stomach. She looked at Scott one more time and saw that his eyes were locked shut. She ran her hands down up her shirt rubbing on her bountiful breasts. She moaned lowly, just enough for Scott to hear her, but not enough to "wake him up".She lifted the shirt up just above her breasts. The cold Canada air hit her body and she felt herself get goosebumps all over, exciting her all the more. She sucked on two of her fingers before rubbing her breasts giving a louder moan for Scott to hear.

It took everything Scott had to not snap his eyes open and pleasure her, but he kept himself under control for now. He knew he would lose the battle, he simply didn't want to give in too soon. Resisting the urge to join her was harder than his fight with Gideon in Ramona's head when he assumed his god-like form.

Ramona gyrated her hips, feeling her center become moist with the fantasy running through her head. Scott felt himself nearly go insane at this. She ran her fingers around her, now rock hard, nipples. She deeply wished Scott was doing this to her, but she wanted to tease him even more.

"Mmmmm, Scott," Ramona moaned loudly, applying more pressure to her breasts. Almost every single part of Scott's brain was telling him to join her, but the little part of him that wanted to hold out was holding on strong. He balled his hands into fists, almost drawing blood he was holding on so tightly. He heard Ramona gasp his name loudly as she felt another step closer to her inevitable orgasm. Scott squinted his eyes almost causing him to go blind. He felt Ramona sit up and remove the shirt that she had put on not ten minutes earlier.

"Ooooooh, Scott." She said teasing him even more, if that was possible. "I wish you were playing with my breasts," Ramona finished, in between moans and gasps, rolling her nipples between her index and middle fingers. Scott felt his blood boil and his mind go through hot flashes before he grabbed Ramona by the arm and pulled her down into a fiery, passion filled kiss. Ramona's eyes were wide as the moon for half a second before she arched her back onto his making him gasp loudly. Their tongue were going through such a battle it would make his fight with Todd seem like two children on a playground. Scott removed his mouth from Ramona's and attack her neck at full force, the aggression he was expressing made her blush and gasp with excitement. He held her head to the side as he feverishly kissed her jugular vein. Ramona felt her cheeks turn bright red. Her neck, particularly where Scott was now, was one of her weakspots, as for the others, keeping reading people! Scott ran his calloused hands down her perfectly shaped body and grabbed her hips. Ramona gasped and pulled at a few hairs on the back of his head. Ramona gasped loudly when Scott applied more pressure to her neck, giving her goosebumps. Scott ran his tongue down her jugular vein running it over her collarbone. He held her hands with his own as he licked up and down her collar.

"Mmmmmm, Pilgrim," Ramona gasped loudly, only further exciting Scott. Scott had never heard her call him Pilgrim before, but quickly decided that he liked it, maybe a little too much. Scott went even further down, resting his head in the crevice between her breasts. Scott cupped both breasts in his hands and gently licked around her nipples. Keeping his eyes training on her gauging her reaction so he could tease her just as much as she teased him. Ramona arched her back, pushing her breast further into Scott's mouth. Scott removed his mouth from her breast and let the cold air hit it, making her squirm beneath him. A devilish smile creeped upon his face as he ran his finger around the hard bud. Scott put his mouth on the nipple he had neglected as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Ramona played with several hairs on the back of Scott neck as he applied more and more pressure to her breast. Scott left her breasts, both of her nipples were left as hard as diamonds. He returned to her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance quickly before he kissed down her stomach. Taking extra care to run his fingernails down her sides making her shutter loudly. Swirled his tongue around her naval before hooking his fingers inside her/his pajama bottoms.

"Please...Scott," Ramona said between moans.

"Yes, Miss Flowers?" Scott said trying to sound like as much of a douche as humanly possible. Ramona _needed _him so badly it nearly drove her insane. Scott could not believe his luck. The entire time they dated Scott had basically begged Ramona to "let him" now the beautiful woman was beneath him. Begging _him. _Scott quickly pulled down the pajama bottoms finding the center of them soaking. He cocked his eyebrow and a devilish smile played on his face. His mind wandered, wondering if Gideon, Todd, Roxie, either of the Twins, Lucas or Matthew was able to get her like this. He shook the idea out of his head. He had no idea how, with Ramona Flowers, in front of him, naked, soaking, did his mind wander to the now destoryed League of Evil Exes. He finished removing the pajama bottoms and felt himself get even harder. He spread her perfectly toned legs apart and saw her shaven center glistening with her essence. Scott licked the very tip of his middle finger and rubbed it on her center. Ramona gasped and bit on two of her fingers to stifle the cry that she really wanted the world to hear. Scott bought the finger to his mouth tasting the lovely Ramona. He closed his eyes savoring her taste. It was very unique and was the most delicious thing he had ever put into his mouth.

"You taste wonderful Ramona," Scott said with a perverted smile on his face.

"You're disgusting," Ramona said covering her mouth with her hand and blushing cherry red.

"Well let me get an even better taste and decide that for myself, Miss Flowers," Scott said before he put his mouth right next to her glistening center and licking her clitoris with the very tip of his wet tongue. Ramona buried his head in her center, hopeing to encourage him to continue. She had never had a guy do that before and it felt more amazing than she thought it ever would. Scott gently nibbled at her clitoris until she released his head from her center. Scott picked his head back up some of her essence coating his lips and chin.

"You like this alot huh?" Scott asked smiled. She knew that he was just trying to tease her, but would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her say it. She only nodded before he reburied his face in her center licking actual center rubbing her clitoris with is thumb as he reached as far as he could inside her with his tongue. Scott removed himself from her center once more. Hearing a disapproving groan from Ramona.

"Don't worry," he reassured her that he would finish. "I have an idea." Scott said laying on the bed picking her up by her well developed hips and putting her facing his crotch while he furiously licked hers.

"Ahhhhh, Scott," Ramona said gyrating her hips on his face making his tongue get even deeper inside her than before. She would have to make sure that they did this position more often. It felt better than nirvana. Ramona, now insane with desire, quickly undid his pants and felt the large muscle still in his underwear. She gasped loudly. She had felt it on her leg once before, but never up close. She removed it from his boxers. She heard Scott gasp loudly when the air hit it. She grasped it softly and slowly began to stroke him up and down while he worked magic on her with his tongue. She applied more pressure to him when he felt him roll her clitoris between his index and middle fingers. Scott hissed loudly when he felt her lick the tip of his member. Ramona could not be more turned on even if she wanted to be. Her boyfriend's member was right in front of her. She was moist and ready for it. But wanted to let Scott enjoy every inch of her body first. Scott used both of his hands to grasp her perfectly round backside and pushed her onto his tongue reaching even further into her. Ramona shouted to the heavens as she orgasmed all over Scott's face. Ramona layed on top of her boyfriend for several minutes allowing the feeling of her orgasm to subside before continuing to work with Scott's member. She grasped the base of it and took just the tip into her mouth nibbling on it gently and licking the hole, where a bit of his juices had already come out. Scott gasped loudly when Ramona got off of him for a second to crouch over him her beautiful eyes staring at him while she worked her magic on him. She removed Scott from her mouth again and licked the underside of it before wrapping her tongue around the head, forcing Scott to grasp her hair in passion. His left hand, which was balled into a fist, was close to drawing blood. Ramona grasped his sack and rolled them between his fingers as she went as far down onto him as she could. Scott was actually happy that she couldn't go very far down. Scott balled his hand in her hair and worked her up and down as she drew him closer and closer to eventual orgasm. Scott removed himself from Ramona's mouth and pushed her onto her back. Ramona giggled loudly as he did this. She had butterflies in her stomach the size of pelicans. Scott grabbed the tip of his member and rubbed it up and down her center. Running it around the edges before pushing the head against her clitoris.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, but was silenced with a kiss.

"I don't have a...," He began, but was cut off again.

"It's ok. I'm on the pill," Ramona said grasping his shaft and positioning him at her opening.

"Are you...," Scott was about to ask again before Ramona pushed him onto his back and she straddled him again.

"I am 1000% Scott. I want to be with you, right now!" Ramona said seductively. Ramona rolled her hips on top of him before grasping him again and positioning him at her entrance. She nervously threw her hips down and felt him enter her in one smooth thrust. She arched her back and gasped louder than ever before when he was fully sheathed inside her. She leaned down and kissed the obviously shy Scott Pilgrim. She slowly began to move up and down, feeling Scott Pilgrim move in and out of her was the most amazing thing she had ever felt in her life. Scott sat up and wrapped his arms around her snuggling in her collar as he gently thrusted upward to meet her. A thin layer of sweat had formed on their bodies making every touch much more sensitive. Ramona wrapped her arms around his head pulled at his long hair, that she would have to cut in the morning. She gasped his name when he hit that spot inside her that turned her to jelly. Scott felt her pull his hair so hard she almost ripped it out, but he didn't care the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure. Ramona almost knocked the wind out of him when she closed her legs around him as an orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her legs shook like she was having a seizure. It felt so good, a fire had been lit inside of her that only he could turn out. She kissed his forehead bringing him in even closer than before. Scott peered up at her as she slowly moved up and down on him, she was so beautiful it was a crime. He had truly found the woman for him. He had never been so happy in his life. Sure he had to deal with her ivasiveness, she mysteriousness and her seven evil exes, but none of that currently matter the only thing that matter was him, her, and the rapidly increasing temperature in the room. Oh and the tabby cat, Gideon that was now watching them. He always found it ackward that when he and Ramona were alone, getting intimate or not, there was Gideon, either in the bed or nestled somewhere nearby. Scott clutched Ramona's hips hard as he felt her orgasm around him again. Her juices spilling around him making his hips jerk upward, almost making him orgasm. He bit his lip as hard as possible trying to prevent this as Ramona stayed perfectly still, recovering from her orgasm.

"God, Ramona you feel so good," Scott said as she clawed his back. Ramona kissed his ear and said in a very exhausted voice.

"You feel even better." Ramona said tiredly. Scott kissed her and said, as tired as Ramona.

"Want to finish this tomorrow?" Ramona nodded and climbed off of him. They layed down next to her Ramona had her arm wrapped Scott's chest.

"I love you Scott," Ramona said to a now sleeping Scott Pilgrim.

"I...love...you...too," Scott said between snores. Ramona smiled and immediately fell asleep. Gideon stared at them for another few seconds and walked out fo the room to go back to his little bed next to the kitchen table.


End file.
